Round Shaped Spiky Things
by Darkened-Storm
Summary: It's P.E class for Tyson and the gang, and Hiro has devised a game of Poison Ball. Involves a Round Shaped Spiky Thing for the Creative Insanity Challenge.


**Round Shaped Spiky Things**

A **Beyblade** oneshot written by **Darkened Storm**

Dedicated to Levells and AquilaTempestas, without whom I would not still be writing fanfiction.

This fanfiction is part of the Creative Insanity "Round Shaped Spiky Things" challenge.

Note: You must play Muse's Supermassive Black Hole in the background while reading this, because that was how it was written =] If you don't have Muse... any one your get up and go songs should work.

* * *

There was no class that a student at Bakuten Academy dreaded more than P.E Class. A once a week ritual that the students, especially the girls, came up with any excuse to get out of.

There was something different about the gym today however. There was no equipment set up for them to use, no balance beams, no weights, and to Hilary's delight, no trapeze. In fact the only indication that the coach had done any preparation for today's class was the red tape that stretched across the floor, marking a three meter by three meter square on the ground.

"Okay class," Coach Hiro announced. "Because I have no desire to hear your constant bickering, I have decided we will do something fun today."

He held up a round, plastic ball. It was no ordinary ball however, for it had many small, plastic spikes jutting out on all sides.

"And what exactly do you classify as fun?" Miguel asked, eyeing the round shaped, spiky object warily.

"Today, we're playing poison ball," Hiro told the class. Without warning, he tossed the ball and it hit Tala square in the back of the head.

"What the fuck?" the Russian spluttered, rubbing his head. The spikes of the round shaped spiky thing had really hurt his head. He decided it was a fiendish object.

Hiro ignored his words. "Tala, you are the ball's first victim," he announced. "You have been infected with the deadly poison. You now have to stand outside the square and try to infect the rest of your classmates by throwing the ball at them."

He turned to the rest of the class. "If the ball hits you, you're also poisoned and you join your other poisoned classmates outside the red line. If one person on one end throws it to someone on the other end and they catch it before it touches the ground, everyone has to freeze and you can't move until the ball has been thrown. Last person standing is the winner."

"Tala, you can start."

A devilish smirk crossed Tala's face as he sought out his first target. Tossing the ball from one hand to another as he surveyed the group of students gathered together inside the red tape. Who should go out first? he wondered.

Deciding upon a target, he swung his arm back and lobbed the round spiky ball as hard as he could at one of the students. It hit her hard on the shoulder and the student let out a muffled 'oof'.

"Damn it Tala, what the hell was that for?" the girl exclaimed, rubbing her bare shoulder. The spikes on the ball had left bright red spots on her tanned skin.

The redheaded Russian merely shrugged his shoulders. "I felt like it," he said simply.

"Okay, Becky," Hiro said. "You're out. You get to throw the ball now." He handed her the spiky ball as she joined him on the outside of the red square, opposite Tala. She took a moment to decide, then rolled the ball across the floor towards the group of students.

Tyson tried to jump over the ball, but instead caught his foot on the edge of the ball and fell down, face first onto the hard wood floor. The round spiky ball rolled away.

"Son of a ..." Tyson muttered.

"You're out, Tyson," Hiro said.

Tyson got to his feet and, still muttering under his breath as he joined Tala's side. Tala handed him the round spiky object and he threw it. It hit another student, Steph, on the leg. Shooting a dark glare at Tyson, she joined Hiro's side, standing beside her cousin.

And so the game continued. Miguel went out next, followed shortly after by Mystel, Raul and then Hilary, each sporting bright red marks on their arms and legs from the deadly poison ball. (Mystel had the marks on his face, where Tyson's poor aim had landed the ball in his face.)

Only fifteen students remained, but Hiro decided the game was going too slowly, so he produced another round, spiky object from the gym bag. Without much care, he tossed it across the room and it hit Max in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" the American exclaimed. He joined Hiro's side and Hilary handed him one of the round shaped spiky things. Instead of throwing it at one of the students, he tossed it high, over all their heads to Mystel, who caught it and the other end and yelled out "freeze!"

Every remaining student stopped dead in their tracks. Enrique ducked behind Aaron, intending to use the larger boy as a shield. Mystel smirked to himself and picked his target, knowing they wouldn't be allowed to move. He threw the ball square in Garland's chest. Raul threw the spiky ball he held at his twin, hitting her on the knee.

"You're such a jerk, Raul," the Spanish girl muttered, clipping her brother behind the ears.

The game resumed. Oliver went next, then Eddy of the All Stars and so on and so on. Mariah, Lee, Enrique, Michael, Emily, Bryan, Kevin, Daichi and Kenny all joined the growing group of students outside the red square. Soon, only Kai and Ray remained. Six balls were now in play – six dangerously round shaped spiky things that spelled doom for the two remaining contestants.

"Loser buys the whole team pizza after practice tomorrow," Ray told Kai with a grin.

"I don't plan on losing," Kai said confidently. He had one eye on Emily, Max and Enrique, who held the balls at Hiro's end, and one eye on Mathilda, Claude and Kevin who held them at Tala's end.

Emily moved first, lobbing the ball across the field in Kai's direction. He ducked and it soared over his head. Kevin moved next, but Ray dodged the ball with feline grace. Max, Enrique and Claude all tossed their spiky balls at once. Kai dodged one, then two, but the third hit Ray on the shoulder.

"You lose Ray," Kai announced proudly. "Guess you're buying –" He didn't finish his sentence because a spiky ball hit him square in the face. It hurt – a lot – as the individual spines of the ball connected with his face and bounced off, rolling across the wooden floor. Kai's mahogany eyes narrowed as he rounded on the person who'd thrown the ball.

"Oops, sorry Kai," Mathilda said timidly. The rest of the class as sniggered as the bell rang.

"Game over," Hiro announced, picking up the gym bag. "Put the balls back in the bag and go to your next class," he instructed as he marked something down on his clipboard. To his surprise, no one placed a ball in the bag.

He sighed, thinking that all his students had probably taken off for their lunch break without bothering to clean up. Yes, that would be something his students would do.

"Guys?" he muttered, looking up. The colour drained from his face as he realised what was going on.

Tyson, Max, Tala, Johnny, Miguel and Rick each hed a spiky ball in their hands. The rest of the students had formed a tight circle around Hiro.

Tyson wore a grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear. "Hey bro," he said. "Can you say 'mutiny'?"

And the students descended upon him, screaming war cries as they threw the round shaped spiky things at their coach with all their strength.

"Nooo!" Hiro moaned.

* * *

Done! A bit longer than I intended. Please Read and Review and remember to check out the other fics for this prompt


End file.
